nuestro futuro
by kasai shinju
Summary: Es una perspectiva sobre como se sienten ambos protagonistas, la confusion, las ganas de verse y el miedo a perderse... si no les interesa no hay problema es solo una fantasia que se me ocurrio xD jaja, pero si les digo denle una oprtunidad asi chiquita jeje.


**Ok. Este no es lo que acostumbro escribir, y pues la verdad no espero que lo lean es asi como que una Mm fantasía para mi, solo lo escribo porque la verdad me quede con muchas ganas de ver algo asi de Munto y Yumemi, pero no se pudo, jejeje. Si lo leen, cosa que les estare agradecida, pues díganme que les parece y los que no han visto este magnifico anime, les recomiendo que lo vean, esta genial y pues también hay que echarle coco jeje, aunque muchos dicen que no esta bueno. Buu, a mi parecer es el mejor. Va a ser un one shot algo larguito.**

**El futuro, nuestro futuro **

**Pov Yumemi **

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Munto había solicidato mi ayuda, bueno mas bien lo exigió, crei que al prestarle mi fuerza, como el había mencionado varias veces, todo terminaría, que podría dejar de ver las islas flotantes; pero eso solo lo complico, cada que cerraba los ojos, o cada que dejaba mi mente divagar, veía lo que había sido la vida de Munto, y eso solo aumentaba mi curiosidad.

- ¡Yumemi! Deja de soñar- hablo mi madre desde la cocina- date prisa y desayuna, el próximo año tienes exámenes de ingreso asi que tienes que conseguir llegar al acto- solo jugaba con mi comida, mamá tenia razón.

- muy bien- en realidad no tenia hambre, de hecho solo picaba la comida y fingía que le prestaba atención al parloteo de Chikara, mi hermano menor, con respecto a Montarou, entonces lo sentí y lo vi, el gran pilar del reino de Munto, caia sobre los terrenos de mi ciudad, solo yo lo veía, solo yo sabia que su ciudad se derrumbaba, pero no sabia porque.

- otra vez ¿eh?- dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie, ante los ojos de ellos, solo eran temblores, aunque si era preocupante.

- ha sido cada vez mas seguido- dijo mi madre.

- ¡oh no, ya es tarde!- tome mis cosas y deje mi desayuno a medio terminar en la mesa.

-cielos, esto sucede porque vas a destiempo- me regaño mi madre.

- no holgazanees hoy- asentí.

- Chikara tu también- me detuve un momento.

-a partir de hoy comienzo a trabajar asi que llegare tarde ¿si?

- asegurate de mostrarnos tu cartilla de calificaciones- respondi que si y Sali de casa.

Iba corriendo, tenia que llegar pronto a la escuela, desde hacia algún tiempo estaba en las nubes y es que era ahí en donde me sentia; me detuve, del cielo caia algo, como copos de nieve, pero en realidad eran cristales. Una visión se abrió paso ante mis ojos, enseñándome a un hombre parecido a Munto, solo que mas maduro, a un Munto pequeño pidiendo que no se fueran, al mismo rey elfo caminando hacia su coronación y todo pronto se hizo añicos.

- ¡Yumemi!- alguien tapo mis ojos- buenos dias.

- ¡buenos dias!- me dijo mi amiga Suzume.

- Ichiko.

- vamos, llegaremos tarde.

- ¡espérenme!- corri hacia ellas, pero en el ultimo momento di la vuelta y mire el cielo, había sentido de nuevo el derrumbamiento, y ahora solo tenia una cosa en mente, Munto me necesitaba y yo quería verlo de nuevo.

**Reino mágico, espacio aéreo del oeste.**

**Pov Munto.**

Estábamos bajo ataque, sentia la rabia correr por mis venas; habíamos impedido la crisis de Akuto, la energía que necesitábamos para vivir. Pero despues de eso habían venido varias catástrofes, todos los demás gobernantes de "los cielos" se habían vuelto locos, tanto por miedo como por poder. Las cantidades de Akuto eran inmensas, ahora todo el lugar rebosaba de él, pero dio paso a la guerra.

Ataque a un grupo de robots, que pertenecían al ejercito de la unión, poseía un alto conocimiento en magia y hechizos, por lo cual me era fácil manipularla de manera rápida y dar directo al objetivo. Destrui la mayoría de los robots delante de mi, pero uno había escapado y había ido directo a donde se encontraban mis aliados, Mayoka intento detenerlo, pero fue imposible, llegue hasta él y ataque al robot,

- ¡hey, resiste!- sostenía a mi subordinado para evitar que cayera mientras el enemigo se hacia pedazos detrás de nosotros.

- lo siento, estoy perdiendo mi habilidad- se veía agotado y la mayoría también estaba asi

- ¡Suzak!- apareció un hombre grande y corpulento con una capa verde y una cicatriz en su cara- te lo dejo a ti- el asintió y cargo al hombre, ambos desaparecieron, frunci el ceño, esto estaba hiendo demasiado lejos, mire y ahí venían mas de esos robots, no podía ser.

- ¡Munto!- un joven de ropa y cabellos azules se acerco a mi-he determinado cual es la nave al mando de horguze- me confirmo- es esta- abrió su palma y en ella se presento una imagen a escala en la cual había una esfera color arena.

- muy bien Louie, que los demás se retiren.

- Munto no te precipites- lo calle, el frunció el ceño, pero no me importo- ¡nos retiramos!- todos se fueron dejándome solo, varios de esos robots se cernieron sobre mi y me acorralaron, pero poco me importaba, concentre el poder en mi mano izquierda y provoque una gran explosión que acabo con todos mis enemigos, no conforme con eso fui en busca de la nave que los dirigía e igual la destrui, volvi a mi isla y cai de rodillas- debemos seguirlos- me dijo Louie-

- ¡no! Deja que mis tropas descansen- le dije a modo de orden.

- solo estaban midiendo nuestra fuerza- ya lo sabia- la verdadera ofensiva viene despues.

- Munto, ¿Qué estas esperando?- decía la profetiza- si dudas aquí, el futuro que hemos abierto colapsara otra vez- lo sabia muy bien- esa ola de akuto que esa niña ha traido, eventualmente se volverá un mar de espuma- Yumemi, no quería pensar en ella, no quería que la mencionaran- para agarrar el verdadero futuro debes…

- la chica creyó en mi y en su futuro cuando abrió la grieta en el espacio tiempo- dije con amargura- en ese momento el akuto desbordo los cielos, por el momento es suficiente.

- Munto- veía la tristeza en sus ojos y sabia lo que quería decirme, pero no quería oírlo.

- ¡Munto!- Louie entro abriendo las puertas con fuerza- han venido. Esta vez el pesado batallón mágico de horguze.

- muy bien- me levante de mi asiento, gracias a esto mi conversación con Ryuely termino- todos los que puedan pelear despegaran- dije y camine, la figura humanoide de metal que estaba detrás de mi se puso de pie- no hay necesidad de que vayas- se quedo quieto- Ryuely, no te preocupes, yo protegeré este lugar- camine hasta la puerta, sentia la mirada de la profetiza en mi espalda, pero no quería hacer nada.

En ese momento, sus recuerdos y emociones fluyeron en mi, no supe en que momento ella dejo de estar a un lado mío, para pasar a ser parte de mi. Incluso ahora golpea dentro mio, como si fuera despedazado con el mínimo contacto, si tuviera que alcanzarla otra vez, ella… una imagen de ella desvaneciéndose como la frágil criatura que es inundo mis pensamientos, no podía evitarlo, sentia miedo al creer que ella podía estar en peligro.

- ¡escuchen! ¡mostraremos la ferocidad de los magos edificadores de akuto, ahora que hemos recuperado el akuto!- dijo Louie, era bueno tenerlo parloteando por mi, ahora no podía hablar, sentia ese nudo en mi garganta cada que pensaba en ella. Todos gritaron emocionados y yo di un paso mas, tome impulso y brinque hacia el cielo nocturno- ¡siganlo!

Pov de Gass.

Me encontraba delante de la nave de Gntarl, desde la ultima vez que había ayudado a Munto, el sello de guardian que tenia se había vuelto en mi contra, mis dias estaban contados y mi poder disminuía, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora que conocía los sueños y deseos de Munto, quería ayudarlo, no importaba si eso me costaba la vida.

- ¿Qué asuntos tienes con el reino mágico Gntarl?- ese anciano era peligroso, tenia muchas cosas en mente y sabia que ahora no tramaba nada bueno.

- dudo que tenga que decírtelo- viejo altanero- quiero esa reserva de akuto que Munto ha conseguido, esa chica del otro mundo.

- ¿crees que yo, un forastero, voy a permitírtelo?- sonreí de lado.

- ¿un forastero?- el viejo seguía siendo altanero- conozco el significado de esas marcas en tu cuerpo- me tense, el conocía todo sobre aquel dia y sobre la creación de nosotros los forasteros y por lo tanto nuestra misión, era consiente del porque de mis marcas, había ido en contra de mi destino al ayudar a Munto con su sueño- ¿Por qué? ¿tu forastero, le tienes miedo al reino mágico?

- no, no es eso- dije seguro- las acciones de munto son lo único que puede salvar a los cielos de su inminente caída- de nada me servia seguir hablando con aquel hombre, nunca entendería de razones.

**Pov de Munto.**

Seguíamos bajo fuego enemigo, tenia que hacer algo y pronto, a pesar de que era fuerte, comenzaba a cansarme, llevábamos algunas horas peleando y ya casi no tenia fuerzas, lance un ataque dispuesto a destruir lo poco que quedaba de mis enemigos, lo logre por poco, comenzaba a relajarme un poco, pero entonces aparecio otro enemigo.

- asi que tu eres munto- parecía una serpiente con la mitad del cuerpo de un humano- no posees la fuerza mágica que el rey anterior-

- dime Munto-sama- hice una bola de energía en mi mano derecha.

- eres incapaz de gobernar los cielos- a pesar de que había cortado su mano derecha, esta tomo forma de oz- muere aquí- pero mi enemigo fue sersenado- que movimiento innecesario.

- ¡Munto! ¿Estás bien?- Louie había llegado hasta mi y me ayudo a levantarme, vimos mas soldados de la unión, nos pusimos alerta.

- Ender se ha separado de la unión- miramos y la mujer que me había salvado hablo- soy Leica de Ender ¿Por qué no dejamos nuestras diferencias y peleamos juntos?- al menos no era otro enemigo, si seguía asi tenia la certeza de que no volvería a buscar a Yumemi- el enemigo es el mismo- me dijo y despues comenzó a correr- ¡Munto! Gracias por salvar a los cielos de la crisis de Akuto, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con los cielos?- eso había tocado un nervio sensible, aun no sabia como detener esto, pero lo haría.

Me solte de Louie y comencé a correr esquivando los fuegos que había, tenia que evitar buscarla, no le pediría ayuda otra vez, no la expondría a algo que no le concernía otra vez. Por pensar en ella me distraje y llegue al lado enemigo en donde todos se juntaron alrededor mio y comenzaron a atacarme

- ¡Munto!- Louie grito, pero era más consciente de mi propio dolor que de lo que estaba afuera, eran varios enemigos contra mi solo y todo por bajar la guardia. El ataque ceso, me sentia débil, pero estaba agradecido con Gass.

- ¿tu otra vez?- eso era un saludo para mi.

- déjame el resto a mi- me dijo en respuesta- necesitas ir a donde debes ir

- ¿A dónde debo ir?- no podía pensar, estaba cansado, Gass golpeo mi estomago y algo se recorrió desde el hasta mi pecho y mi cuerpo, sentí que me ardia aparte de que le golpe había sacado el poco aire de mis pulmones- ¡arg!- me agarre el estomago y cai.

**Pov de Yumemi **

Me encontraba en la escuela, oyendo el discurso del director, en realidad tampoco le prestaba atención, por alguna razón me sentia inquieta y estaba distraída, no podía evitar pensar en él, quería verlo, si de verdad me necesitaba porque no había venido por mi.

En clases intente prestar atención, hablando con Ichiko y Suzume también, pero solo era cuestión de que me dejaran en silencio unos segundos y divagaba hasta él. Por ejemplo ahora, todos limpiábamos el salón y había dejado mi mente y mis ojos vagar hasta el cielo, donde sabia estaba el reino de Munto, quería saber el por qué de las visiones que aun tenia, pero no podía hablarlo en voz alta. No aun, al menos.

Concluyo la jornada escolar y ahora Ichiko, Suzume y yo nos dirigíamos al templo de la familia de Takashi, nos estábamos vistiendo con esos tipicos trajes de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, logre anudarlo bien y deje mi cabello suelto, pero Suzume aun era mala en eso, asi que Ichiko la ayudo y entonces, ocurrió de nuevo, la visión de Munto, desde su infancia, hasta donde nos conocimos.

Estábamos sentadas sin hacer nada, incluso Suzume se quejaba a mas no poder, pero era verdad, no teníamos nada que hacer, el dia estaba literalmente muerto. Ella contaba sobre los rumores acerca del templo y las luces que se veian y que algunos afirmaban haber sido testigos, deje de escuchar cuando mi mirada se poso en el cielo, lo observaba fijamente, estaba absorta en él en su inmensidad.

- ¡Yumemi!- me sobre salte, Ichiko había gritado mi nombre, señalo el cielo- estás pensando en eso otra vez ¿verdad?- negué, bueno tal vez un poco- ¿de verdad?- asentí, ella se dejo caer y puso sus manos sobre su nuca- me pregunto que es lo que pasa con esa isla flotante y con ese chico peli rojo.

- ¿te refieres a Munto?

- oh, ¿su nombre es Munto?- asentí- el existe por arriba de nuestras cabezas.

- ¡quiero ir allí!- dijo Suzume, me agradaba su entusiasmo.

- haces parecer como si pudieras verlo y volar hasta allí- a veces Ichiko era demasiado pesimista y sabia que sus palabras iban con la unica intención de hacerme desistir en querer verlo- ¡Yumemi! ¡otra vez no!- me sonroje, estaba divagando por quinceava vez en el dia.

Takashi llego despues de un rato y nos pidió que alguien vigilara el fuego, pedi hacerlo yo, al menos estaría concentrada en algo que no fuera el cielo. Me incline y comencé mover las ramas para que ardiera mas. Falle en mi concentración y mire el cielo, entonces pude oírlo, tan real como ese dia "prestame tus poderes, Yumemi" "el mundo esta en peligro de devastación, para evitar este peligro necesito tu poder" "si no me prestas tu poder, tanto tu mundo como los cielos serán destruidos" medite sus palabras, eso lo habíamos resuelto hace un año, pero algo dentro de mi se agitaba, sentí una energía. Mire y venia del pequeño bosque que había en el templo, me levante dispuesta a investigar.

Había una piedra grande, con dos estatuillas como si fueran guardianes, tenia algunos pergaminos sagrados, me acerque, la energía venia de ahí. Quería poner mi mano sobre la piedra, pero una especie de campo de energía me lo impidió, pero esta energía era parecida…

-eso es lo que paso cuando me conecte con el mundo de Munto la ultima vez- asentí y volvi a poner mi mano, esta vez si atravesé el campo y toque la piedra, me concentre en una sola cosa, saber que había detrás de esto, sentia la energía golpear contra mi cuerpo y cuando mi visión del lugar se aclaro, había un bulto en el suelo a unos metros enfrente de mi- ¿Munto? ¿eres tu Munto? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Munto ¡dime!- mi concentración se rompió, toque la piedra con mi cuerpo y esta me arrojo lejos de si, Ichiko llego corriendo hasta a mi, pero ya no tenia cabeza para otra cosa- Munto ¿Por qué viniste? Aun no ha acabado- lo sentia en el fondo, pero una cosa era presentirlo y otra tener la certeza de que no había terminado- esto es malo, ¿Qué debería hacer?- lleve mi mano hasta mi boca, intentaba pensar.

Ichiko se mostro renuente en dejarme ir, pero la convenci de que me sentia mejor, en realidad no podía apartar mis pensamientos de lo ocurrido en la tarde, llegue a mi casa y le dije a mi madre que no me sentia bien y que quería descansar, ella asintió y siguió preparando la comida, hasta que me llamo de nuevo a comer, pero no tenia apetito, me sentia confundida, aterrada, pero también sentia algo en mi pecho, esa sensación de nuevo. Toda la vida de Munto paso ante mis ojos, la tristeza en su interior, las ganas de inpedirle a esas personas que estaba delante de él que se fueran, las constantes criticas que sufrió, su coronación, todo eso me hacia un nudo en el estomago y la garganta, aumentaba mis ganas de llorar.

**Pov de Munto**

La había escuchado, aunque estaba seguro que era mi imaginación, no podía ser ella, yo estaba peleando. Poco a poco movi mi mano y despues la otra, tenia que ponerme de pie, ahora lo recordaba, Gass había interferido y me había mandado de nuevo aquí, pero aun estaba con la barrera espacio-tiempo por lo cual, era imposible que fuera ella. Me levante, pero el dolor en mi estomago me volvió a sentar, ahí estaba todavía el sello de los forasteros y apenas comenzaba a borrarse. Maldito Gass, me levante tambaleante, tenia que volver, pero algo mas llamo mi atención, ahí se encontraba la nave de Gntarl, si el estaba ahí, solo podía tener un objetivo y ese era ella.

**Pov de Yumemi**

Había bajado y había pedido consejo a mi madre, quería saber que hacer, pero ni ella tenia las respuestas, me aconsejo ir a darme un baño, según ella eso podría calmar un poco mi ansiedad, le hice caso y todo el baño solo veía a Munto, su vida, su sufrimiento, su victoria, la lealtad que mostraba su gente hacia é y el odio eque tenían contra Munto.

Mi madre me despertó de mi ensoñación, alegando que Ichiko estaba al teléfono, le conte el como me sentia y ella intentaba decirme que me olvidara d etodo aquello, que –munto estaba por encima de mi y que ellas eran de mi mismo mundo, pero como hacerlo si cada que cerraba los ojos lo veía, quería evitar la catástrofe, pero también quería evitar seguir viéndolo, seguir deseando el que llegara hasta a mi.

Dormi, no tuve sueños extraños, pero apenas desperté mire el cielo, aun veía las islas, pero no parecía haber algo extraño, Suzume e Ichiko habían llegado por mi, me relaje y Sali con ellas, no había visto a Munto, no estaba pasando nada malo y debia distraerme, aunque fuera un poco.

Me estaba divirtiendo a su lado, quería seguir con esta vida normal, en la cual no había preocupaciones, solo había momentos felices, ser como Suzume, ella siempre estaba riendo, no tenia preocupaciones y si las tenia no las dejaba ver, ella había ido por un globo de su personaje favorito Montarou, pero al volver hacia nosotros se cayo y este escapo de sus manos, subiendo y subiendo, segui el trayecto del globo hasta el cielo, como dijo Suzume, hasta ese lugar, hasta los cielos, como lo llamaba Munto y me di cuenta que aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podia. Ichiko preparo el almuerzo se veía delicioso, tome un poco, pero entonces esa sensación me embargo de nuevo, mire al cielo, ya no podia posponerlo, ya no podia evitarlo, ahí estaba, algo andaba mal.

- ¡Yumemi! Resiste- me miro-

- ¿Qué es esto?- mire de nuevo del cielo

- ¡Yumemi, no hay nada ahí!- intento convencerme, pero yo sabia que había algo ahí arriba.

- debo ir- ella frunció el ceño

- ¡no! ¡no te dejare ir!- la mire

- tengo que ir, no puedo escapar.

.- nadie te culpara- insistia- no puedes ir, quedate aquí.

- Ichiko, dejala ir- Suzume había hablado a favor mio- corramos juntaso, Yumemi tu y yo-llegaron mis senpais, pero entonces sentí algo de nuevo, me aferre a Ichiko

- Yumemi- y algo cayo del cielo, provocando una gran explosión.

- Munto- un susurro salió de mis labios, con mi único deseo ir a asu encuentro.

Al final las deje atrás y corri, tenia que encontrar a Munto y pronto, quería llegar, verlo, quería decirle que lo ayudaría aunque el no me lo pidiera, no podia huir aunque mis amigas me lo dijera, mas Ichiko que Suzume, pero no podia escapar. Sentia la energía de Munto, algo nos había conectado que sabia donde estaba.

Llegue a la rueda de la fortuna y la vi, etsaba completamente caída, y había un gran vacio a un lado suyo, pero ahí sentia a Munto, sabia que estaba cerca de ahí, corri y me subi en uno de los compartimientos de la rueda y llegue al limite.

- ¡Munto!- no hubo respuesta- ¡Munto!- grite mas fuerte y esta vez apareció una columna de piedra con varios símbolos y a un lado de ella, esta Munto- ¡Munto!

**Pov de Munto.**

La escuchaba, desde la primera vez que dijo mi nombre, pero ella no podia verme, hasta que el maldito velo entre nuestros mundos cayó.

- ¡Munto!- volvió a decir.

- aléjate- dije en un susurro, no quería que estuviera cerca de mi, no quería que le hicieran daño, la vi desaparecer en mi visión.

- Munto.

- ¡no vengas!

**Pov de Yumemi.**

Me dijo que no me acercara a el.

- Munto… yo

- aléjate-

- pero si esto continua…

- el akuto ha regresado a los cielos- me dijo, pero no me miraba- ahora eres inútil.

Pov de Munto

Tenía que hacerle entender que no viniera, que se alejara, aunque tuviera que ser duro con ella, cuando la palabra inútil salió de mis labios, solo pude desear morderme la lengua.

- regresa a tu propio mundo- le dije, no quería mirarla- yo me ocupare de esto por mi propia cuenta-

- ¡Mentiroso!- me grito y yo solo abri mis ojos ¿Cómo sabia que mentia?- lo se porque me doy cuenta de que este mundo está en peligro- había contestado mi pregunta no formulada- y porque tu estas sufriendo- hablaba con decisión pero había un tono dulce en su voz, como si me compadeciera – ¿lo has olvidado? ¿no dijiste que necesitabas mi fuerza? ¡dijiste que el mundo acabaría si no te prestaba mi fuerza!- lo recordaba, pero quería evitarlo- ¡dijiste que yo podría hacerlo!- si lo había dicho yo, pero quería borrar mis palabras, la ira y la impotencia me invadían por dentro- quiero ayudarte ¡quiero vivir con Ichiko y Suzume! ¡Por eso, por favor Munto!- me puse de pie- ¡Munto contéstame!- no podía hablar.

Pov de Yumemi

El parecía no querer escucharme, lo vi ponerse de pie, aunque un poco tambaleante; me pare sobre la canastilla de la rueda de la fortuna y lo enfrente de nuevo, peor el no me miro, no lo hacia.

- ¡Yumemi!- Ichiko había llegado- ¡Yumemi, no! ¡Regresa!- no podía hacerlo- ¡hasta allí es suficiente! ¡No vayas mas lejos de allí!-

- Ichiko… yo.

- ¡no!

- no se preocupen, les prometo que regresare.

- ¿a que te refieres con que regresaras? No me digas que realmente vas a…

- si no voy, nuestros futuros desaparecerán.

- no puedes hacer esto sola- me dijo, ella tenía miedo por mí, pero yo no podía desistir.

.- puede ser…- le respondí- pero aquel verano Suzume me dijo que mientras tuvieras valor, podría abrir un nuevo futuro ¡quiero poder proteger tu futuro y el de Suzume!

**Pov de Munto**

Sus palabras me habían dejado pensativo, una de sus amigas había dicho aquello y tenia razón, ella seguía persuadiéndolas y al mismo tiempo dirigía sus palabras en mi dirección, se estaba despidiendo, ya no podía evitarlo ni ella ni yo, la tierra tembló y yo seguía parado. Es mi turno de confiar en ella.

- ¡ven Yumemi!- salto hasta mi y la atrape entre mis brazos y toda la energía que ella despide, baño mi cuerpo e hizo una gran explosión, llenándonos a todos de akuto, mis heridas se curaron y ahora podía abrir mis dos ojos, la sentía liviana.

- gracias a dios, todos están a salvo- hablo.

- no aun no, el futuro que abrimos recién ha comenzado- tenia que estar serio, no podia bajar la guardia, proteger el futuro que abrimos era mi deber- agárrate fuerte.

**Pov de Yumemi**

No recordaba que fuera tan alto, y ahora era más corpulento, pero ahora ya estaba a su lado, y podríamos salvar el futuro de todos. Me despedia momentáneamente de mis seres queridos, pero los veria pronto, muy pronto.

Íbamos atravesando el cielo, era increíble la velocidad que el tenia, pero sobre todo que a pesar de estar tan alto no me daba miedo, atravesamos un portal que se ilumino con nuestra presencia creando la forma de una flor gigante, por la cual salía un rayo de luz.

Munto me solto un poco y lanzo un ataque, deteniendo la agresión en contra nuestra, me escondi mas en su pecho, era la primera vez que estaba en un fuego enemigo, mejor dicho una batalla en donde presenciara todo. El volvió a atacar y desaparecieron varios enemigos, no cabia duda, el era muy poderoso,

-Yumemi, mira, este agujero fue creado cuando rompimos el espacio-tiempo. Tenemos que regresar antes de que se cierre. La luz que está saliendo de él, es el vinculo que conecta nuestros mundos, para el mundo, es solo un efímero hilo de luz- estaba muy serio, parecía ser que era muy importante convertir aquella luz en una unión para nuestros mundos.

Había utilizado las palabras de Suzume, tenia que ser valiente, el ya lo era, por eso había aceptado mi fuerza, pero yo… aun no conseguía el valor necesario, sentí algo frio recorriendo mi pecho. Me miro a los ojos mientras me pedia que tuviera valor.

Llegaron varios hombres y nos rodearon y el me paso a los brazos de otro, pero me daban un poco de miedo, hablaban sobre lo agradecidos que estaban por haberlos ayudado, me estaba poniendo colorada, pero parecían buenas personas. Volvieron a atacar y dieron la orden de cuidarme mientras Munto corria a enfrentar a una criatura que parecía serpiente. Sentia angustia y ellos me llevaron en dirección contrario a la de Munto.

Lo habían atacado y yo tenia miedo, le pedi a aquel hombre que me dejara volver, pero no lo hizo, llego otra nave enemiga al parecer y todos se pusieron alerta. Los enfrentaron con magia y parecía que estaban venciendo, eso me daba gusto, eran tan simpaticos, pero aun estaba preocupada por Munto, el hombre corpulento no se atrevía a soltarme, y yo solo me asomaba por su hombro derecho, quería ver a Munto.

Pronto el de traje azul nos dio alcance y justo cuando iban a seguir, una de esas naves nos intercepto, el hombre de verde me puso detrás de el para protegerme, pero lo atravesaron y eso consiguió que me soltara, iba cayendo poco a poco, en el cielo, no podia seguir esperando a que me rescatara, el no vendría, tenia una pelea y yo debia ayudarlo, concentre mi fuerza y despues todo se volvió negro.

**Pov d eMunto.**

Había liberado el akuto, toda su energía destruyo a nuestros enemigos y resano nuestras heridas, nos había protegido y todos estaban maravillados con ella. Era una buena chica, siempre quería ayudar, esto significaba que ¿podria decirle la verdad? ¿contarle la historia de nuestro pasado? Tanto el suyo como el mio.

**Pov de Yumemi.**

Desperté y me encontraba en una cama grande, me frote los ojos, aun no recordaba que había pasado. Sali del lugar, era como una especie de jardín gigante, me asome y frente a mi estaba Munto, tenia una ropa diferente e incluso se veía diferente, pero sus ojos me escrutaron, mire mi ropa y no era muy adecuada, estaba sucia y algo rota.

Sali despues de otro rato y eso porque me habían dado un vestido rosa, muy lindo, me gustaba mucho y me hacia sentir parte de este mundo, mire a Munto con agradecimiento y me dijo que lo siguiera, subíamos unas grandes escaleras y no podia seguir su paso hasta que él mismo me tendio la mano, debia admitir que era un buen muchacho y le tenia cariño.

Caminábamos en silencio despues de eso, y la verdad tenia curiosidad sobre sus palabras anteriores, en las que teníamos que abrir el futuro y esperar los preparativos. No me contuve y le pregunte, pero el detuvo su marcha abruptamente.

- ¡oh, se suponía que no debia pregunar!- el seguía callado

- necesito mostrarte un espejo- ¿eh?

Me presento a la profetiza, una mujer extremadamente hermosa, me preguntaba si seria como ella algún dia, pero eso no tenia importancia ahora, me explicaron sobre el procedimiento del tal espejo. Me dejaron con un pequeño que me explico sobre ellos, al menos un poco y también me dio las gracias. Estaba algo contenta de saber que les había ayudado tanto.

Llego el momento en que tenia que volver para el ritual, pero antes Munto hablo conmigo. Me conto la historia de nuestros antepasados, el como el tal "dia calamitoso" ocurrió, el por qué ocurrió y que consecuencias trajo consigo, era espantoso ver como la gente de Munto había abusado de los terrestres, acabo con la civilización anterior y como los destruyo, hasta que separaron su mundo del mio. El me había explicado todo, pero aun asi yo no sabia que pensar, o que decir, era atroz, sentia miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a ocurrir? ¿era buena idea conectar nuestros mundos otra vez? El me contesto que no habría problema que teníamos que dejar el pasado atrás, y esperar algo nuevo. Accedi pero solo porque sabia que el tenia razón, no estaba del todo convencida.

Ryuely me mostro el espejo, dijo que veía el pasado, el futuro, mis deseos y mas cosas, pero aun no sabía cual era la prueba que tenia que enfrentar, hasta que el agua se aclaro y dejo ver a mis amigas, a Ichiko y Suzume intentando llegar a la canastilla donde había estado, estaban arriesgando demasiado, tenia que impedirlo, me puse de pie, comencé a gritarles, pero ellas no me oían, estaba desesperada, tenia que protegerlas, Suzume resbalo e Ichiko alcanzo a sostenerla, al parecer había quedado ahí, pero otro pilar provoco un temblor, el cual las hizo soltarse de la rueda, me lance contra el espejo y este desapareció.

- ¡no!- todo había terminado, había fracasado, no cumpli mi promesa de protegerlas e ir a ayudar a Munto.

**Pov de Munto**

La sentí, sentí su desesperación, su dolor, su miedo y al final, nada, todo había cesado ya no estaba con nosotros.

- Yumemi- me costaba mantener abierta la línea y la necesitaba, necesitaba su ayuda, tenia que ir por ella. Concentre mi fuerza en la luz que había, y despues la imagine a ella, la luz que ella despedia era parecida a la que intentaba contener, pero ahora lucia apagada.

La encontré vagando en un mundo sin luz, se culpaba una y mil veces de lo ocurrido, creía que había cerrado nuestro futuro, pero no era verdad, aun podíamos salvarlo, solo tenia que alcanzarla, hacer que escuchara mi voz, volver a encender su luz.

-. Yumemi, Yumemi- intentaba hacer que mi voz llegara hasta ella- no cierres tu corazón, abre tus ojos, Yumemi- tenia que saber que la necesitaba- el mundo será sellado en oscuridad.

- sálvame yo…

- lo has olvidado, tu atravesaste el continuo espacio tiempo, con tu propia fuerza- rogaba que creyera en ella misma, que se levantara, que tomara mis palabras y saliera adelante, necesitábamos su poder- estas aquí para desviar la oscuridad y llamar a la luz.

- ¡no puedo, porque…! ¡el futuro esta!

- el futuro aun no ha sido escrito, tienes que darle forma al futuro- vamos Yumemi, tu puedes, rogaba internamente que lo lograra.

- ¡pero mi espíritu destruyo el futuro!-

- ahora que entiendes eso, puedes cambiar. Cree en ti misma, solo tu puedes darle forma al futuro, cree en ti Yumemi, aun tienes personas que debes proteger- ella reacciono, por fin lo había logrado, su espíritu retomo su fuerza y se sano.

**Pov de Yumemi**

El tenia razón, aun quería salvarlas, aun tenia a alguien por quien luchar, y eran ellas, Ichiko y Suzume, aparecí delante de ellas y alcance a detener su caída, llegamos al mundo de los cielos, Ichiko no lo creía, y yo solo estaba agradecida, tenia tanto miedo de perderlas, nos abrazamos e Ichiko solo hablaba y hacia conjeturas.

- quería estar con ustedes dos- Ichiko estaba feliz por estar en la isla de la que tanto le hable, pero también estaba asustada, lo sabía, les presente a Ryuely. No tengo tiempo de explicar todo

- estaba en shock, este es un futuro que ni yo esperaba ver- me dijo la profetiza, esto no lo había planeado y menos yo, de no ser por Munto me habría rendido- Yumemi-san, por favor dale forma a ese futuro que deseas- me dijo, teníamos que lograrlo.

Nos preparamos para partir hacia Munto, les había dado una breve explicación de lo que tenia que hacer y ahora estábamos en la orilla de la isla, mire a las chicas y Suzume estaba feliz, Ichiko aun no creía nada, pero no importaba, tenia a mis dos amigas, y pronto iria por munto, tenia que ser fuerte, nos preparamos y saltamos al vacio que era el cielo, esperábamos volar, pero aun no lo conseguíamos e íbamos en picada, Ichiko gritaba mucho y yo también hasta que apareció el robot humanoide que me había presentado toche, como lo había prometido, vino para ayudarme y estaba agradecida con él.

Llegamos al pilar que cuidaba Munto y ahí lo vi, pero antes de llegar una ola de oscuridad nos ataco y tuvimos que bajar, una vez en el suelo comencé a correr hasta Munto, pero entonces un hombre mayor, tomo a mis dos amigas y me ordeno ir con él. Pero Munto también necesitaba que fuera con él, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar.

- si este pilar desaparece, el espacio tiempo desaparecerá y el equilibrio entre ambos mundos desaparecerá- me dijo Munto, no podia ser, tenia que encontrar una forma de ayudarlo a el e ir por mis amigas- los cielos caerán inmediatamente y nuestros futuros serán perdidos.

- Munto, lo siento, no puedo irme sin ellas- vi la confusión en sus ojos y algo de dolor, pero había tomado mi decisión.

- vas a abandonar el futuro

- finalmente entiendo que debo hacer, entiendo que significa abrir el futuro

- espera si este pilar desaparece.

- nadie desaparecerá, nadie perderá nada, el futuro nunca será pedido, confia en mi Munto- aquel hombre hablo de nuevo y apunto con su anillo en mi dirección, el ataque dio de lleno contra mi, peor no parecía haberme afectado mucho, estaba decidida- aunque encierres a una persona en piedra y traiciones su corazón, el futuro no se abrirá- ¡no podrás salvar el futuro sacrificando los sentimientos de otros- al fin entendía mi misión y sabia que podía sonar duro, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se perdiera nada, ni mis amigos, ni mi familia, ni el futuro ni nuestros mundos, y mucho menos mi corazón, ese hombre era necio, pero yo ya no tenía miedo, sabía que podía parar todo aquello y sabia porque el tenia tanto miedo, el había sido abandonado, el tenía miedo de que eso ocurriera de nuevo.- Suzume ¿estás bien? ¿Ichiko?- veía sus ganas de llorar, era un hombre que había sufrido mucho y no lo culpaba por temer- todo estará bien- la oscuridad se cerró sobre nosotros y Munto cayó al suelo, estaba algo desconcertado, lo veía- lo siento-

- no, solo estaba sorprendido- sonrió- ellas son a quienes quieres proteger- asentí- ya veo- soy Munto, no, llaméenme. Munto-sama- sitio hablando con ellas- pero el pilar esta- sabia que le tenía miedo, tenía que reconfortarlo como el lo hizo conmigo, estaba sorprendido pero parecía feliz- Yumemi- sonrió- parece que me estas enseñando de nuevo, finalmente entiendo- me sentí feliz- es como dices, la persona que debería proteger, ya está aquí- me sonroje y él seguía mirándome, era bueno saber que estábamos juntos- ahora, esas ropas no son adecuadas para luchar- nos dijo, después de que Ichiko nos sacara de la burbuja que habíamos creado. Había terminado todo por fin y cuando toque por primera vez ese inmenso espejo, supe que todo estaba bien, apenas baje me refugie en sus brazos, ahora estábamos junos, él y yo.

Estaba feliz, habíamos unido nuestros mundos, el suyo y el mío ahora convivían en completa paz, todo había terminado por fin, ya no había islas flotantes, porque ahora esas islas estaban en mi mundo, éramos una sola nación, un espejo que se había unido y a pesar de que veía menos seguido a Munto, sabía que estaba ahí, que no se iría como la ultima vez y que ahora teníamos un nuevo futuro, juntos, su gente, y la mía, nosotros dos también comenzaríamos algo, porque de algo estaba segura, era que lo quería, y mucho. Nada arruinaría nuestro futuro, el futuro que habíamos abierto a partir de una lucha que costó demasiado, pero que logramos superar y ahora aquí estábamos, nosotros dos juntos, en el mismo mundo, sin pasado atroz ni futuro incierto, y con un presente feliz.

**Fin.**

**Ok, ya lo termine, jejeje, si alguien lo lee, pues gracias por leerlo, y me base desde el capitulo 3 al 9 así que por si alguien quiere verlo. Gracias de nuevo y termine mi fantasía.**


End file.
